Halloween
by ps01032160198913
Summary: "I better get going." Spencer announced and stole a glance at Aria. She trusted her friend enough to get the hint. They had mastered the skill of being subtle seeing as this was the only way they could do it. one-shot Sparia


**Season 2, Episode 13 - The Halloween Special. My Sparia take on what really happened after the girls said their goobyes. - Queen**

* * *

Spencer's eyes danced back and forth at the girls and finally mustered enough courage to speak up. "I better get going." She announced and stole a glance at Aria. She trusted her friend enough to get the hint. They had mastered the skill of being subtle seeing as this was the only way they could do it.

Inhaling sharply, Aria gave Alison a reluctant look. "Yeah, me too."

Alison smiled menacingly. "What's the hurry? Let's make a night of it."

With fear in her eyes, Emily's mouth formed into a slight sneer. "It's already been kind of a long night." She said and Alison rolled her head to the side, clearly annoyed now.

"Look, I'm sorry about the prank. I know I took it too far." Alison told them with a shake of her head. "Let me make it up to you guys." She begged, flashing them her charming yet sinister smile.

Spencer shook her head. "Umm, sorry Ali, I think I'm just gonna call it a night. I kinda wanna get out of this costume, it's starting to get hot in here." She insisted as Aria stifled her smile, adoring Spencer's sleek way of commencing their dirty talk. "See you tomorrow?" She forced a smile for Alison.

"Have it your way." Alison retorted as the girls apprehensively stepped back, ready to leave, but not wanting to appear too eager.

"Bye, guys." Emily said softly.

"Night…" Aria replied and the girls quickly dispersed.

After walking a few blocks, Aria warily glanced back. Without any sign of danger, she ran inside the abandoned house.

"I thought you forgot our arrangements." She said as she sat on the steps, waiting patiently for her.

Aria smiled and approached Spencer. "You know I'm bad with directions."

"Or it could be the short legs hence the tiny steps."

"Shut up." Aria sneered as Spencer smirked and grabbed her hand, leading the way.

They went back to the room where Ali trapped them. This sounded like a bad idea, but they couldn't afford risking it. Aria skimmed the room, already getting goosebumps from the atmosphere.

"Scared?" Spencer said, noticing the way her arms tightened up.

"Yeah, I mean I don't understand why we have to do this here."

Spencer walked to her and took her hands. "Because—" She bended her knees, trying to level with her eyes. "Nobody in their right mind would come here which just means more privacy for us." She told her with a comforting smile then she tucked in Aria's fake jet black hair behind her ear.

"Why are you tucking my—" She slapped Spencer's hand away. "It's a wig. Leave it alone." Aria snapped. Spencer licked her lips and smiled slyly, enjoying Aria's sassy mood. "This isn't the most romantic place…" Aria uttered.

"I didn't know we were aiming for romance."

"No, I know, I just…" She shrugged. "I was just hoping you'd show a little gesture of—" She arched her eyebrows as Spencer jumped in for a kiss, shutting her up. Aria, immediately losing her train of thought, slid her hand around the back of Spencer's neck, pressing her lips harder against hers. Their feverish kissing reminded them that they hadn't been like this in a long time; free and careless. The way Aria's pouty lips on Spencer's felt warm and soft and Spencer became giddy with excitement.

Spencer pulled her friend's wig off, throwing it on the torn up wooden floor as she continued to lavish her with wet kisses. Her mouth traveled down her neck and back up to her lips and she could hear Aria moaning softly at each kiss.

Aria panted and swallowed hard as she felt the dusty wall against her back and Spencer's firm grip on either side of her face. Out of the blue, Aria burst into a soft laugh causing Spencer to take a pause.

"You gotta take that wig off. I can't take you seriously." Aria stated as Spencer rolled her eyes.

"I am Mary Queen of Scots! I thought you like the authority figure." She played along, raising her eyebrows.

"I can see why they didn't have dirty talk back then. " She squinted at Spencer. "Seriously, Spence, I'm not doing this with you while wearing that thing."

Spencer sighed and pulled off her red wig. "Better?" She asked with a sarcastic smile as her brown locks spilled into place.

"Much." Aria whispered and pulled her in again for a kiss, slipping in her tongue and catching her off guard. She tore herself away from her. "Now, the costume." Aria told her and pulled her head back to see her face.

"Ugh…" Spencer groaned. "You are the worst kind of tease." She muttered.

Aria laughed. "What?…" She asked a bit surprised.

"The kind who's not aware she's being a tease." Spencer explained and in return, Aria grabbed her outfit, aggressively tearing it open.

"You are seriously…" Aria breathed out in disbelief as she saw what she was wearing underneath. "You're wearing a fucking corset?"

"I wanted to go all out." Spencer said with a slight shrug.

"Yeah and it's gonna take me forever to get you out." Aria watched as Spencer quickly took her own outfit off with ease.

"Happy?" Spencer said as she threw the corset aside.

"That was impressive." Aria whispered and stared at her chest. Looking up, the two exchanged glances before continuing. Spencer bent down a bit and let her mouth travel across Aria's collarbone.

Pulling away, Spencer gazed at her before unzipping her costume from the back. Aria's chest heaved up and down, driving Spencer to a crazy heated frenzy. Slipping out of her costume, Aria stood before her in her matching maroon laced bra and panties.

Kneeling down, Spencer stole a glance at Aria's face before continuing. From her view, she could see Aria's glistening bare chest and some beads of sweat already rolling down between her breasts and down to her navel.

Shutting her eyes, Aria beckoned for her. "C'mon, Spence…" Aria whispered as her hands blindly ran through Spencer's hair.

Spencer's lips curled into a smile as she pulled her panties down. Licking her lips, Spencer lifted Aria's right leg, putting it over her shoulder and let her mouth trace her thighs with soft and teasing kisses.

"Shit—" Aria muffled her moan as she felt Spencer's tongue finally circling her. Aria threw her head back and fisted Spencer's hair as her other knee, the only one supporting her up, grew weak. She could feel her friend's hot breath against her skin as she went quicker, bringing her closer to the brink of ecstacy.

Spencer gripped her hips, jerking her toward her mouth and the way Aria clenched and unclenched gave her an idea of how close she was.

Within minutes, Aria shut her eyes tightly, moving her hips closer to feel her friend's tongue working on her. "Spencer—" Aria let out, biting her lower lip as she jutted her hips even more and she cried out, pressing her sweating palm against the wall while the other continued to fist her friend's dark locks.

Pulling away, Spencer slowly licked her lips and watched Aria's chest and stomach trembling with excitement.

As Aria's breathing slowed down, Spencer gave her a look and Aria quickly responded by kneeling down with her. Aria swept Spencer's hair, moving it away from her eyes and gave her a kiss before she gingerly pushed her down, settling her on her back.

Spencer parted her legs as Aria stayed atop of her. With her wavy hair falling in front of her face, Aria smiled and dipped down, brushing her mouth over Spencer's chest and soon, she was kissing the smooth and warm skin right under her breasts.

Aria trapped her head with her hands as she slowly worked her way down, tracing wet kisses on Spencer's stomach and navel and ultimately down to her hips.

As the tingling feeling enveloped her, Spencer took Aria's hand, intertwining their fingers as Aria reached down with her right hand, sliding a finger in her. Spencer watched Aria's face and swallowed hard, feeling the rhythm of her finger.

"Mmm…" Spencer pressed her lips together, muffling her moan from the very back of her throat. "That's—" Her voice got raspier than usual as Aria's finger picked up its pace and her thumb began to play with her as well. Spencer pulled on Aria's other hand, bringing her palm to her face and began to bite it playfully.

Aria moved up and brushed her lips over Spencer's, teasing her to no end while Spencer jerked toward her friend's finger, and her legs tightened at the sensation taking place. Unlike Aria, it took Spencer a lot quicker to reach her peak. Perhaps Aria was naturally good at this or Spencer was just anatomically gifted, and maybe it was even both.

Spencer grabbed Aria's hair and the back of her neck, pulling her down for a kiss. Her feet curled as she softly gasped against Aria's mouth, feeling Aria's finger slowing down and Aria knew she was finished so she brought her hand up and grabbed Spencer's face, looking down at her and admiring the satisfaction written all over her face.

They remained on the floor, breathing in unison until they both broke out into a hushed laugh. Spencer took Aria's right hand and kissed each finger as if to thank her.

"You're such a freak." Aria breathed out as Spencer grinned sinisterly.

Spencer let out a sigh and they both got up and began to dress themselves back into their tedious outfit.

"You good to go?" Spencer asked as Aria fixed her wig. Extending her hand, Spencer waited for Aria and when ready, Aria took her hand and they ambled their way out of the room and out into the hallway.

One of the doors creaked causing them to stop in their tracks. Spencer let go of Aria's hand and put on her wig as they both warily scanned the place.

"What was that?" Aria whispered.

"You heard that too?"

Aria reached for Spencer's arm, holding onto her for comfort. "What if someone came in?" Aria whispered as they slowly walked toward the end of the hallway and the main door.

The door creaked louder and then there were footsteps.

"Who's there?" Spencer asked aimlessly as Aria tugged on her, opposing this shouting idea.

"Spencer?" A familiar voice sounded and Spencer furrowed her brow.

Aria glanced Spencer. "Is that Emily?" Aria asked her friend and soon, Emily came out of the room.

"Em, what are you doing here?" Spencer questioned, her eyebrows curled into curiosity.

"Hey Em, that wa—"

"Hanna." Emily whispered under her breath as quickly as possible as Hanna came out of the same room and only to be stopped by Spencer and Aria's presence.

"What are you two doing here?" Hanna asked.

Aria and Spencer exchanged glances. "I…" Spencer started, thinking for a moment.

"Spencer lost her phone. We came back here to check…thought maybe it fell out while we were being killed." She forced a chuckle. "But nope, Spencer had it with her all along." Aria quickly excused and forced a smile. Spencer gave a sigh of relief in her head. She might be a Hastings, but improvisation wasn't her forte.

Squinting at them, Spencer gave them a glancing over. "What are you _two_ doing here?"


End file.
